Iris's life: Your choice
by katie131925
Summary: This is the story of Iris and her adventures in Camelot yet they are also yours. At the end of each chapter you will be asked to make a choice and to vote on it. Iris's life, destiny, and fate are in your hands along with the people of Camelot so choose carefully. (Each choice carries new outcomes and each is different).
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** Welcome to Iris's story and also yours. At the end of each chapter I will ask a question that will determine her life, destiny, and fate. Leave your votes of what she should do and whichever gets the most I will write that as her path. You have until the upcoming Sunday on each chapter to vote. Each is different and has its own outcomes so without further ado, enjoy :)**

**I don't own anything but my plot and OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I paced across my apartment kitchen floor trying to figure out what I am going to do. I am Iris Melbourne, twenty four years old and I am out of a job.

What am I going to do?

I didn't mean to lose my job, it just sort of happened. Okay, maybe I lost my temper yet again and dropped a cup of coffee all over my manager but hey, he deserved it with calling me useless and all. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, my grandma always said I had a white hot temper that gets a little too over heated at times.

Anyway, here I am trying to figure out what to do because no job equals no money which equals no apartment which equals no more Merlin.

There I go again, only talking of the "small stuff." Merlin is my favorite TV show and every time I watch it I feel better about my crappy life, while it also cools my temper.

I decide right now is the best time to walk across to my living room and watch an episode. I'll figure out something later or tomorrow.

I lay down on the world's comfiest couch and snuggle in as I turn on my TV. My cat Snowball jumps up on my couch and on my feet, warming them instantly as the Merlin theme song plays.

The episode ends and even though its light out I am practically falling asleep. I let myself fall into a slumber as the credits roll, forgetting about my crappy life if only for what feels like a moment.

My eyes snap open as I hear birds chirping in the distance. Wait, that's not right, birds?

I open my sleepy eyes and find myself looking at a dark brown tree trunk that's right in front of me. I jump awake and that's when I start to panic.

Where am I? How did I get here? And where is Snowball?

I stand up quickly looking all around me to find a narrow path to my left, a lake in the distance to my right, nothing behind me and nothing in front of me.

The alarms in my head are on full alert along with my senses.

This doesn't make sense, I was at home on my couch curled up with Snowball and now, now I'm here. Where is here? And where is home?

Maybe I'm in a dream. So I pinch myself hard. "Ouch!"

I rub my arm hard to try and make the pain go away where I pinched myself. No not in a dream, then what? There has to be some kind of explanation. Was I kidnapped? The thought sends shivers down my spine but I only block the thought out. It's not like I was magically transported. Or was I?

No that's ridiculous yet it's possible. A part of my brain says that is no explanation for this while another says it's the only one.

Wow, my brain is strange. Is everyone's brain like this?

I shake my head to clear my thoughts away making my dark long wavy brown hair fall in and out of my face.

I push my thoughts away and focus on one thing; I have to get somewhere safe and fast. It looks like I am in the middle of a forest so it's bound to get dark sooner or later and I choose later. I don't want to be stuck out here in the dark alone, that thought alone makes me shudder with freight.

Okay, now I have to figure out which way I should go.

* * *

**Your turn to choose:**

**A: Go the narrow path to her left.**

**B: Go towards the lake in the distance.**

**C: Turn around and walk in that direction.**

**D: Keep going forward.**

**See you On Sunday and make sure to vote :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's**

Chapter 2

I decide that I will go towards the lake in the distance to my right. There's bound to be someone by a lake, right?

I take a step forwards to feel a wet squishy sensation in my left foot as water of some kind sweeps into my now drenched sock. I look down to see that I stepped in mud, mud! Damn if only I had shoes.

I shook of the mud as best I could and kept on going.

Unlike the forest I used to play in when I was a little girl by my house, these trees and grass seemed healthier. The sky was a blue, so clear that it looked as though not a drop of pollution had touched it. I took a deep breath and clear fresh air filled my lungs, it was truly amazing. I felt something else as I walked along, peace.

I forgot all my troubles and just glided along like wind only more amazing.

I was in such a state of calm I didn't notice or seem to care to much about the glint of metal in the distance made by the sun. Only when I did fully realize it, it was too late.

Trees rustled and suddenly there was a sword by my throat and once again I felt the splash of fear so cold, run through me. My eyes widen so much that they most likely looked like plates.

A hand was holding this sword that once again reminded me of TV show Merlin. A large burly man was holding the sword, dressed in what looked like many strips of materiel placed randomly together.

Another man came from my left who looked much younger, younger than me. His face was covered and only his bright blue eyes were shone.

Mordred.

Don't be ridiculous Iris this isn't some fan fiction where a fan falls into Camelot. That isn't Mordred, his eyes aren't blue enough.

It was a weak excuse yet I tried to believe it even though I really wanted to believe this was the TV show Merlin while I don't want it to be. Uhg…. So confusing my thoughts and emotions.

Without saying anything the large burley man and young man pulled me along the path to towards the lake.

I gulped nervously as the Sword stayed in place at my throat. I didn't dare move and let them guide me from either fear or being a coward, I wasn't sure.

They pulled me along until we got to the large lake that was enclosed by trees and more bushes. A camp was set up close near the lake where three more men dressed in identical clothing sat by a fire all armed with swords as well.

Swords? Where am I for people to be carrying swords? Last time I checked guns were more a favorable weapon.

They brought me closer to the camp where the others started speaking and laughing at me.

"Look at this pretty piece." Said one.

"She'll get a hefty price this one." Said another.

A shiver went up my spin and then I knew that I was in serious danger.

Okay Iris time to not be a coward and let your fear take over. It's time to scream, fight back, and run.

Okay, now.

I didn't move.

Now.

I stood still.

Now!

Nothing.

NOW!

I kicked the large burley man in his groin as the younger man walked more to the camp and then I ran yet I didn't get far.

One grabbed me, gripping me hard and I fought with all my might but it was useless, they were much stronger.

Okay Iris time to remember those karate lessons you took when you were younger. Crap! I don't remember. Curse you bad memory.

"Ahhhhh! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Then like knights in shining armour, which I guess they were ran through the bush and through the clearing. They attacked the people and the man who was holding me in his death grip.

The man let go and I ran to where the trees were to hide behind one as I watched the rest of te battle.

The people who were my savours were knights or wannabe knights. They had chainmail, swords, and everything. And they looked exactly like the knights from Merlin with their red capes.

What is going on?

I was shaking now as I watched the bloody scene not being able to take my eyes off of it.

The men who took me were greatly outnumbered and soon all of them had fallen.

I closed my eyes and turned to lean on the tree staring out into where the forest continued.

"It's all right." Came a voice that was familiar but how? "We aren't going to hurt you and those men are dead. They can't hurt you now. You're safe."

He was trying to coax me out of my hiding spot yet should I? Yes I need answers and help maybe they will give those things. Maybe I can finally find out what the hell is going on.

I stand up on shaky legs and walk out carefully not looking up. I feel a hand on my shoulder making me jump as I look up in the blue eyed, blonde haired King or Prince?

I whisper, "Arthur Pendragon."

Am I really in Merlin? And if so is Arthur Prince or King? Is Morgana evil or kind? What season am I in? What episode? And how the HELL did I get here?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Thank you all for voting last time and now it is your turn to choose again:**

**What season did Iris land in? **

**A: season 3**

**B: season 4**

**C: season 5**

**See you on Sunday and make sure to vote :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's**

Chapter 3

_I stand up on shaky legs and walk out carefully not looking up. I feel a hand on my shoulder making me jump as I look up in the blue eyed, blonde haired King or Prince?_

_I whisper, "Arthur Pendragon."_

"It's all right now, you're safe." Says Arthur to me.

Arthur? How was this possible?

I stare into his light blue eyes with my dark brown ones wondering what is going on. Arthur Pendragon saved me?

"I am Arthur. What is your name?" he asked me gently.

Arthur Pendragon on Merlin was clotpole and many other things that Merlin had called him along with a great king and prince. He seemed like a fool at times and a good source of entertainment but now staring at him, being in his presence, well he was far from it He was intimidating to say the least. The king or future king of Camelot saved me and now is looking right at me and to top it all off he is a character in a TV I really like. I couldn't form words so that it probably looked like I was a stuttering fool but I didn't care.

I gulped nervously and looked away scared. I can't believe this is happening right now, I am standing right in front of Arthur fricken Pendragon and I couldn't even form words.

"It's all right. Just tell me your name." he said again.

Quick, tell him.

"Iris." I said it fast and at first I wasn't sure if he heard me but he did.

"Iris, it's nice to meet you. Now can you tell me what you're doing all the way out here?"

It was too much for me, all of it. I felt faint and I never feel faint. I felt like I was so warm and sweaty yet at the same time as cool as ice. Could he tell how nervous and scared I was?

"Sire, perhaps we should let her rest first and get something for her to eat before we question her." Came a voice I knew all too well.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sir Leon standing there as Arthur looked over to him as well.

"Yes. We shall go back to camp." Said Arthur.

He left my side to go to the front to lead the way as another knight I did not recognize came to walk by me.

I stretched my neck back and forth looking all around for Merlin yet he wasn't here. Where is he? Is he in danger?

At that thought my heartbeat quickened and I became scared for him until I remembered that whatever danger he was in he would be fine, right?

I walked along by the knights through the trees and bush, past a dirt road, and through more trees and bush until we were in a small makeshift camp for the eight of us.

The knight beside me, guided me to sit at a spot by a fire. The knights began to speak of many different things until it was near dark and one knight was dishing out dinner.

I got a small bowl of stew and ate it greedily not realizing how hungry I must have been.

"Are you the king?" it came out suddenly that at first I didn't realize it was my own voice that spoke.

I was directing the question at Arthur as I locked eyes with him.

"No, I am the King's son." Was his answer.

King's son? That means that Uther is still king. I need to be careful, I don't want to be hanged, or worse for something I had no control over.

"Iris." Said Arthur to me. "Now that you have rested and I am sure, are feeling better, tell us. Tell us how you come to be here."

Oh no. What am going to do? I can't refuse him again and I need his help. What else would I do? Where else would I go? I know little of this Merlin TV show world I landed in. I only know of the future.

I can help Merlin and Arthur by using the knowledge I know, but how?

Wait. First I have to get to Camelot and secure a position there, but what should I say?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Thank you all for voting last time (along with your comments and thoughts about the story) and now it is your turn to choose again:**

**What should Iris say?**

**A: The truth**

**B: a commoner looking for work in Camelot**

**C: a friend of Merlin's**

**D: a lady of noble blood**

**E: a foreign Princess **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's**

Chapter 4

"I was on my way to Camelot to look for work when snakes spooked my horse." I paused looking up at Arthur to see if he was believing me. He nodded his head for me to continue so I did.

"He threw me off and ran away with all my belongings, my things. I don't have anything left, nothing left here."

I said the last part completely true. I really don't have anything here, it's all where I was.

I forgot to fee Snowball but then again Angie will be looking for this month's rent, she will find her. She always said that she like Snowball and I know she'll take good care of her.

God. What am going to do?

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Said Arthur bringing me out of my thoughts as I looked at him. "Camelot is always in need of an extra hand. I'm sure we can find something for you and I know someone who would be more than willing to help you get back on your feet."

I met his eyes with mine a little taken back at his kindness that I've only ever seen on TV but now being up close it's so much more real. He really does love Camelot and its people. Arthur really is a great King or will be.

"That"- I start to say until he cuts me off by saying, "It's the least I can do for a commoner who wasn't very careful."

Okay, maybe not that great.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you." I snap back not fully realizing what I was saying at first and what I had just done.

I talked back to a spoiled bratty dopplehead Prince. Nice going Iris, nice going. You just lost your temper yet again but at least it was only momentarily. It could have been a whole lot worse.

"Excuse me?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing just, Thank you." I responded quickly.

He looked at me like he was wondering if he should believe me or not until finally he turned to talk to a knight beside him.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

It was getting darker by the minute and soon enough all the light was gone leaving only the glowing embers of the fire to remain.

I borrowed some furs from the men and laid down nice and snug in them hoping to fall asleep soon. I am so tired from everything, I really hope this is a dream even though a small part of me hope it's not. I just want to wake up on my couch curled up with Snowball and Merlin – the TV show while at the same time I really want to see Camelot.

:::::::::::;;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Help! Help!"

My eyes opened fast as I heard the quiet plea, I looked around me to see that everyone was still sleeping, even the supposed knight that's supposed to be on guard. I always was a light sleeper.

"Help!" Came the guy's voice again.

I sat up fast yet quietly so as not to wake anyone. The voice was coming from left where the road was.

"Help!" it said again only this time it was filled with pain.

My heart went out to him, he was in pain and in need of help. I thought of waking the others but then again I could probably handle it.

I pushed the furs off and stood up in my still socked feet and shivered. Rubbing my arms together against my body I picked up one of the furs and wrapped it around myself.

I turned to the direction of my left and walked over through the trees and bush getting my clothing caught on it a couple of times until finally I made it through to the road.

It was hard to see through the dark but a torch was lighted across the road showing me the way. Beside the torch sat a boy and cart. The cart had no horse and had fallen on one of his legs.

"Help! Please, someone, help!"

I walked closer to him but stopped dead in my tracks, he is wearing what those bandits were wearing, and those eyes, those blue eyes. I remember him.

I stare into his eyes even though he doesn't see me and start to back away when something stops me. His eyes turn golden and I watch as the cart moves a little but barley at all.

"Mordred." I whisper.

His body tenses and his eyes land on me.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" came his gruff reply.

I take a step back and almost fall over from shock. Mordred, the one who killed Arthur, or who is going to.

What should I do?

**Thank you all for voting last time although I had to make a choice on the course of this story because I didn't get enough people voting so please do vote. (Also thanks for your comments and thoughts about the story) and now it is your turn to choose again:**

**What should Iris do?**

**A: Go wake the knights and Arthur. **

**B: Just go back to sleep**

**C: Help him**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's**

Chapter 5

"Uh, Uh…" I stutter scared.

I quickly back up some more only to trip on the dirt road and land hard on my butt.

"Ow." I mutter quietly as I look up into his piercing eyes that bore into mine.

"How do you know my name?" he asked gruffly again.

"I – I." I managed to stutter out before getting a hold on myself.

Get a hold on yourself Iris you have to do something, anything. The problem is I don't know what exactly I should do.

Wait.

I'll go get Arthur, it's all I can do. So I stand up slowly keeping eye contact with him as I walk backwards. I felt tree branches on my back and then I knew that I was right at the edge of the road.

I look at him one last time before turning and running towards the camp, towards the knights and Arthur. I'm not watching where I am going and trip expecting to fall flat on my face when quick, strong arms pull me up, and out of harm's way.

I look up to see one of the knight, the one that I saw earlier on guard. I don't know his name.

"Are you alright?" he asks me kindly.

I nod my head as my heart beat throbs in my ears from running.

"Where did you go?"

"I heard someone call for help and went to see. A boy, he needs help." I say trusting him.

The knight nods his head and asks, "Where?" So I point where and we walk to where I left him, Mordred.

I feel safer here with the knight beside me but not by much. Why did I have to say Mordred's name? Why was I so stupid?

We walk through some trees and bushes to where the dirt road is and I was shocked to see that only the cart remained, no Mordred. He was gone.

"Perhaps he got away." Said the knight beside me as he saw the empty road too.

"Perhaps." I agreed still surprised.

He turned and went back into the forest as I turned to follow. Strong arms reached out and grabbed me from behind as a hand covered my mouth, blocking my screams as I struggled in their grip.

I watched the knight disappear not turning back. Why didn't he? He should have.

Alright Iris, struggling isn't going to work but you have to get free. I jabbed my elbow into the person and their grip loosened. I took my opportunity and struggled out of his grasp.

I began to run but first sneaked a look at who it was. It was Mordred which didn't surprise me very much. I was ready to turn and keep running but what I saw in his eyes was an emotion I was not expecting.

It was fear.

I stopped in my tracks and just stared at him as he stared at me. Neither of us moved. After a few seconds of silence I asked, "Why are you scared?"

His eyes widened in surprise but he quickly composed himself and asked yet again, "How do you know my name?"

"You first." I answered.

He looked at me for a few seconds before saying, "The person I work for won't be happy."

Mordred then just looked at me waiting for an answer. I looked back realizing that maybe he needed help but why should I give it.

A little voice in the back of my head whispered, 'Because of Adrien. And you know he can change, besides you help people, not turn them away.'

Adrien. Just thinking about him made me want to cry but I held it together. He was like him. Lost and afraid with no one to guide the way except me. Only this time I won't turn away and I will help Mordred. Maybe the future isn't set in stone and maybe that's why I am here.

So I gave him both.

"You shouldn't be working for someone that you're afraid of, someone like that. If you promise to find a new one, a better one I'll tell you." I said hoping it would work.

I remember countless times when I sat in front of the TV and whenever Mordred or Morgana came on screen I would yell at them. Yes I actually did that. I miss those times and I would give almost anything to go back even if part of me wanted to stay.

"Fine. I promise." Came Mordred's reply.

He then stared at me waiting for me to say something. Right. I have to give him an answer. I didn't really think this part through.

What should I say?

**Thank you all for voting last time. (Also thanks for your comments and thoughts about the story) and now it is your turn to choose again:**

**What should Iris say?**

**A: The Truth**

**B: Merlin told her**

**C: Heard about him; he's powerful**

**D: Can see/tell the future**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**** Sorry about the late update but to make it up to you this chapter is longer.**

**Enjoy :)**

**I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's**

Chapter 6

"I can see the future." I say quickly. I mean technically its true, I do know the future or some of it at least. "I saw that you are powerful. I'm not the only one who knows about you. You're powerful, many people know this, as I know and hope that you won't tell anyone. You won't, right?"

I ask the last part looking at him a little scared and unsure. I mean if he told anyone I could die by king Uther himself. Why did I say that? Oh right because it's better than saying hey, I'm from another universe where you're a fictional character from a TV show. What's a TV you might ask? Well it hasn't been invented yet because I'm from the bloody future! Yeah that would go great.

"So you have magic?" Mordred asks me, jumping me out of my thoughts.

"Not quite." I answer truthfully. "But please don't tell anyone, please."

I watch him as he watches me, probably debating whether he should or should not tell anyone.

"I won't."

"Thank you so much." I tell him sincerely.

"Iris!" calls the knight from the bushes behind me as I look to see that he isn't close.

I turn to Mordred and say, "I have to go. See you later."

With that I turn from him walking back towards the knight's voice. We meet halfway, walking back to camp together.

When I'm finally back under the furs I let it all sink in. I met Mordred, the one who will kill Arthur and he was... Not what I expected, younger but not what I expected. He scared me at first but really he is just a boy, he is just a boy, like Adrien was.

I couldn't hold it in any longer as I started to cry from everything, meeting Mordred, being stuck here, Adrien, but most of all the feeling that it was all up to me. Now I know how Merlin felt. It made me cry harder.

I pressed my face into the soft furs so know would hear my sobs. I fell onto a deep exhausted sleep soon later.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I was woken at first light by one of the knights so I helped pack up their camp. Once we were done Arthur walked over to me and said, "We don't have an extra horse for you so you'll have to ride with another."

He said the last part smirking.

Just wonderful, first I have to ride a horse which I've never done, and now I have to ride with a knight. Even so I will do this, my survival and his depends on this, help and kindness.

I climbed on the horse behind one of the knights and to be honest the ride wasn't that bad if you count the fact that I kept bumping into his back and oh almost falling off twice. To top it all off it was a little terrifying and exhilarating.

We came to a large stone wall surrounding what I assume is Camelot, it all looked so familiar and unreal. We rode through the walls and I was amazed to say the least. It was all just so beautiful and amazing.

People were everywhere walking around in clothing that was so intriguing and familiar. It was just like the TV show which I guess it was but it also was scary to see how far away from home I really am.

We stopped in front of the large majestic stone castle and Arthur even helped me down. I kind of thought he would get one of his servants to do it.

"I have business to take care of Iris but someone will be down shortly for you." Arthur told me before walking inside the castle leaving me standing there alone as the horses and knights left too.

I went over to the stones steps and sat down, my butt was a little sore from the ride. As soon as I was sitting I put my head in my hands, I felt nausea from the ride.

A hand tapped my shoulder and I jumped, standing up. Once I saw who it was I relaxed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Said Gwen.

"No, it's okay. I've been a little jumpy lately." I answered.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen."

"I'm Iris."

"Arthur told me about what happened, I'm so sorry. You can stay with me until you find your own place and Arthur has already found you a job." She said.

Wow. Gwen was even more kind then on screen.

"Thank you." Was all I could really say.

"It's no trouble. Come, I was just on my way home anyways."

I nodded my head and followed her through the city.

"Not to be rude or anything but what is with your strange clothing?" she asked as we walked.

"Oh this? It's um… It was a gift from a friend in my village, she is um... Not from around here." I quickly answered.

"Well I have some clothing that you can borrow it might be a bit snug but I can sew."

I smiled at her and we lapsed into a silence so I decided to make conversation.

"So you work in the Castle?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Yes, I'm the Lady Morgana's personal servant."

Morgana. She's here but is she evil yet? Could I prevent it?

"Iris?" Gwen was calling me out of my thoughts making me turn to her.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was saying that you will be a kitchen servant. Helping prepare meals and taking them to different people. I know it's not the best job but it's the best Arthur could do."

"Its fine, thank you." I answer.

Great, sounds like I'm a waitress again. I hope it doesn't end like last time.

We finally arrived at a small welcoming house that Gwen led me inside of. It looked just like on TV with a small stove, table and chairs, a small cot, and storage area in the back.

"It's roomy." I commented.

She gave me a quick tour and then showed me a couple of her old dresses that I could wear. She volunteered to sew and make sure they fit but I insisted that I help. I do know a thing or two about sewing clothing, my grandmamma taught me.

We stayed up and sewed for a few hours until we were finished the three dresses. We held pleasant conversation and she told me about her life as I did mine only tweaked a bit.

Gwen was really nice and she's a great friend.

Before heading to bed we had a small meal and I told her that I would sleep on the floor in the small storage room. We argued a bit over it but she finally, reluctantly agreed.

The next morning bright and early Gwen woke me up and I quickly got dressed with a little help from Gwen. The dress was long and yellow with a darker yellow corset along with three quarter sleeves. It was very pretty even though I was a little uncomfortable wearing a dress. I put my hair half up and half down.

"It's beautiful, thank you Gwen." I told her.

She smiled and then we walked towards the castle for my first day on the job. Gwen led me to the kitchen before rushing off and I was left in the hands of the cook and the other servants.

"I'm Iris." I said a little shyly to another woman younger than me.

"Put this on." She said to me while handing me a large apron that covered almost all of the front part of my dress.

I was partnered up with another woman who took me through all her duties which would be similar to mine. She showed me throughout all of the castle and I began to catch on pretty fast.

When I was done I waited outside of the castle for Gwen who joined me shortly after, we both got off early.

I got into the routine of things pretty quickly and I was even beginning to enjoy myself.

I only met Gwen and Arthur so far which was I admit a little strange to not meet Merlin or Guise, or even Morgana.

Everything was so different and at the end of the day I felt good, like I was doing something meaningful. I even was coming close to finding my own home.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I was walking through the city with a basket in hand that held the washing, which I insisted that I do when I caught sight of someone.

It was Gwaine.

Oh no, is this the scene where Gwen was supposed to meet him and then he starts flirting? Did I just screw up part of show?

What should I do?

**Thank you all for voting last time. (Also thanks for your comments and thoughts about the story) and now it is your turn to choose again:**

**What should Iris do?**

**A: Keep walking towards him and keep head low.**

**B: Turn and wait until he walks by.**

**C: Approach him/walk by**


End file.
